oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jr Mime
Deleted pages Why did you delete those pages then go back to restore them? Hair 16:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) .PNGs vs .GIFs I normally do upload images as .png however, these ones for the highscores were taken straight from oldschool.runescape.com and were already .gifs. Shall I convert them, or just continue? Rhaokiel (talk) 22:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Good job You're doing a great job editing this wiki! Keep up the good work! -Littlegandhi1199 About renaming my uploaded files Hey, just wanted to leave a comment thanking you about fixing up the file names of some of the items I uploaded. I actually didn't know how to go about doing that and wanted to do so after I was told the proper convention. Thanks again :)! Steve4448 (talk) 20:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ur a nub srsly bro. get btr edit srsly. urs constitut as vandlism...obvs! 14:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :p.s. chng dat colour it rly no look niec w/ signature i has. 14:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that's what you call dedication. 13:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) b0t I can't give you bot rights (not possible), but I've given you admin rights so you can do anything you can do with this account with your bot too.Joeytje50 talk 13:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's better if the bot owner does that himself. Joeytje50 talk 20:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Hey I've just been notified by a friend that my IP has been banned on this wiki, I'd like to say that I've never edited a page on this wiki nor have i ever had the intensions to.. so if this ban could be removed and my IP could be removed from this wiki that would be greatly appriciated. If you could respond to me via privite message or some way of getting a hold of me to talk about it. Thank you. Well seeing as I haven't done anything wrong something should be dont to take it off, I'm not pleased with my IP being showen, the computer that was causing havoc to myself and this page has been terminated so there should be no more problems. if the ip is needed ill send it to you. Delete *im a tad confused, i just went in my wiki and found the message on my (blank) profile page, saying that my profile page's content had been deleted though I had never even posted anything onto my profile page yet. * ****This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. 14:58, July 1, 2013 Jr Mime (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Zezima14 (content was: "A Total faggot :D" (and the only contributor was "97.116.115.202"))**** * *so is your message saying that someone with the IP address of 97.116.115.202 vandalized my page? *Zezima14 (talk) 17:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok thank you very much. Zezima14 (talk) 17:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized page Hello, Thank you for your welcome message on my Talk page. I have come across a page that has been created, only for the reason to be vandalized. Normal users cannot remove pages completely, so maybe you can do something about it? This is the page: ' Barbarian_spirit '. Regards, Remi1115 (talk) 08:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized page Here is another page that has been created with the purpose of vandalizing this Wiki: Lady Lumbridge . Since I cannot remove it I sent it to the administrator that was lastly active. Regards, Remi1115 (talk) 08:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I have got another page for you to remove: Explorer's ring 1 :Remi1115 (talk) 10:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) My RfB Please read or sth 01:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously, please comment on [[RuneScape:Requests for adminship/Temujin96 (Bureaucrat)|'my RfB']] http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png 08:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks! Why do I have 61 contribs here, dating all the way back to 2009? Did y'all copy page histories from the RSW? — Oil4 (talk) 15:42, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :oh shit am I ban? — Oil4 (talk) 15:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::So I basically got 2 contribs for the price of 1. Awesome. — Oil4 (talk) 15:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Video Why did you remove my video of a slayer dart demonstration? Wow Cmon bro, Cant you learn to take a joke? Re:Images Hi thanks for the info. I added Ranging cape (t) to the wiki and hopefully i got it right this time, but not too sure what Alpha channel is though. Acid Bubble (talk) 01:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Temp Sure thing! 14:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Races Hello, the page Races seems to be an exact copy of Gender. please delete one of them, thank you. Wonder bolts (talk) 14:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm gonna kill you Neit" Ain't nobody gonna tell me to use damn ! Yeah. Sorry. 21:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spammurz '''Thanks!! '''I was wondering when someone would show up o.o 02:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for reverting my Barbarian Assault (yes! it's mine! muahaha!) page back to the way it was after that vandalizer messed it up! That was fast, only one minute after he changed it! I'm impressed :P Edit: Forgot to log in before I send the message! Level 5 All (talk) 13:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Explain why you deleted the Rooftop Agility Courses page. -- 20:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Bad Miem you is ban hammered -- 01:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) abf 16:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you for the greeting, I've had a lovely time fixing up this wiki... I shall continue to do so, do you suggest anything that need specific attention? Murder Gam3 of the Godless (talk) 08:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Kkki1000 Why would you delete the page about Kki1000? That was uncalled for. All Kki1000 is doing is trying to make a little fun thing in Varrock. What is the problem with this? Kki1000 (talk) 13:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ! Hi, you told me about using pngs instead of jpgs. I agree that but I got a question: should I remove the jpg files I have uploaded and add them back as pngs? Sincerely, Hen HenDaBen (talk) 18:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Infobox item Hi! I noticed that there's something off about the Template: Infobox Item. It's been like that for a while since I joined this wiki. It won't show information and half of the image is displayed or not displayed at all. Do you know if anyone can fix it? Secret spies (talk) 02:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) An example would be on the Chocolate bar page. As you can see, the box gets cut off by the edge of the page. Secret spies (talk) 02:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Secret spies (talk) 03:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Awww. Ok, and sorry for uploading that picture. I hope this error can get resolved soon! :) I am Sowee :( -- 15:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Welcome ._. Suppa chuppa (talk) 03:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) SOmeone is thrashing the wiki with ascii art, hateful messages and other pictures like pizzas. Hey bro, I tried to edit the Treasure Trail page by posting extra video footage so people could see where they had to complete the clue scroll, why did you delete them? :( quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Personal talk pages I was hoping to get more information on what I'm allowed and not allowed to do to my own user talk page. If it's against the rules for someone to delete comments off their own talk page, what method is there to clean it up as to not cause a run-on webpage? Mage Varce (talk) 01:25, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RS3 Info? Well as the auto message said, about asking you questions on your talk page... My question is: Why do so many pages on the wiki use information from the RS3 wiki? I can tell it was taken right from their wiki, but nobody bothered to do any cleanup when they did it? I find pages with confusing information (taken from a different version of the game) and it becomes quite bothersome. Regards --ZinnLav (talk) 12:57, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Bot task Can you do a find/replace on all pages that use Template:DropsLine? Regex: Find: \{\{(?:Template:|)DropsLine(.*?)\}{4} Replace: moluɐɯ 15:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) yur bot it's leaving my signature with a space in front. I don't mind it using my signature, but then at least make it fit on the same line ^_^ 15:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Is there a way for me to try to debug it? Perhaps I can find the source of the bug. 21:33, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Removal of rights Per Forum:Desysop inactive accounts, we have removed your bot's rights as it has been inactive. If you'd like your bot's rights back, feel free to ask a bureaucrat. 13:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! -- 23:50, April 21, 2017 (UTC) why is GE price rekt Vandalism bots are running havoc on the wiki, redirecting everything to Nieve! Boujour! Je suis Game widow, aussi du Canada — Game widow (talk) 12:30, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Vandal The wiki is being completely vandalised by a guy with multiple accounts. The names look like this "LanellyWanderer7" but have slight changes in the spelling. Tons ofpages are redirecting to the Twisted Bow. I tried to post a vandilization report but it got flagged for offensive language somehow. XXXHandsomeJack (talk) 11:15, March 3, 2019 (UTC)